Alts
Alternate accounts, or "alts", are accounts created by another user who already has an account. Alts may either be used for good or bad purposes. Rules for them vary from sites. Rules Regarding Alts ''Minecraft Forums The Minecraft Forums allows the use of alts under the following conditions: *Alt accounts must not break any of the forum rules. *Alt accounts must not be used to evade bans or posting suspensions. *Under no circumstance is an alternate account permitted to communicate or interact with any other account held by the owner(s). This includes, but is not limited to: **+Repping posts **Quoting posts *You may not use alt accounts to post fake information. This includes but is not limited to: **Replying with fake comments **Trolling **Posting consecutively to bump topics *Examples of the correct usage of an alt account: **Creating a shared account for your clan/server/mod/host/project. **Creating an alt account to use as a separate identity to your main. MCFT '' Rules regarding alts on MCFT are unclear but it assumed that they follow the same rules as MCF. ''Official Chat'' Official Chat only has one rule for alts and that is to not have them without good reason. Generally alts are not accepted in OC. Notable Alts Some notable alts include: *0100101000110110000110100: This alt was made by user J64 while he was under suspension. It got banned shortly afterwards. *Ben: Ben was an alt made by user Pwnguin on MCF. Supposedly, Pwnguin was banned, which resulted in the alt being banned shortly afterwards due to ban evasion. *CupcakeRobber/Scout: CupcakeRobber, later known as the user Scout , was an alt made by former OTter Gold_Tools. He made the account as he felt he needed to start over as not many people liked Gold_Tools. *Deus: Deus makes numerous alts on Official Chat which are mostly to troll on the site. His actions only cement OC's lack of tolerance for alts. *Giestdorxusi: Was an alt made by Dextrous on a OC as second identity as he felt he was hated by most of the community, it was deleted shortly after it was revealed to be an alt. *God: God is an alt primarily used for trolling MCFT, and was also used in a massive argument about religion. At one point, he privately discussed his owning the alt with his friend, who went on to create the alts Jesus and Mary. Others soon begun to follow this trend, and formed essentially a cult. Naturally, mass trolling ensued, leading to citricsquid threatening to shut down the website. It was created by Dextrous. *Phrossbite: Phrossbite is an alt made by user Triple_X on MCF. Phrossbite is now his main persona. *Pinkie Pie: Vividkinz's old alt primarily used for toying with bronies and users in the chat thread. Now mostly inactive. *Tef: Tucking_Fypo's alt he created to reserve the "Tef" username on Minecraft forums. It shortly got banned within 2 hours after its creation due to the fact that Tucking_Fypo posted on his alt account links to "Download more RAM here," which he went on his main account and reply to his own post saying, "Wow! It works! I have 16GB RAM now!" After that his alt got perma-banned and recieved a 14 day ban on his main account. Category:Trends